


A new Chapter: Encyclopedia

by Caleb475



Series: A new chapter [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 03:31:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17337782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caleb475/pseuds/Caleb475
Summary: A description of the technologies, vehicles, and organizations in A New Chapter.





	A new Chapter: Encyclopedia

Aircraft 

The Eclipse:A new way to fly in style.  
The Eclipse was made with the sole purpose of comfort in mind. This prestigious aircraft had three main components: the cockpit, living room, and resting area. However, the resting area can be easily configured to a bar, a small dining area, and a weapons area, if need be. The newly-patented gas-liquid fusion triple-reactor engines allow for maximum fuel efficiency, and the quadruple silencers in each engine provides minimal noise, both inside and outside. The living area and resting quarters are fitted with an internal gyroscopic alignment system (IGAMS), so the occupants inside will not feel any disturbance, thus eliminating air sickness altogether. Combined with touchscreens covering the interiors of the aircraft, providing maximum strategic and entertainment use, the Ecplise is the preferred choice of high-ranking military officials and important figureheads of business in the world. 

Manufacturer:Silverwolf industries  
Role:Luxury escort/military transport  
Initial manufacturing:150 planned, 100 made (due to extremely high costs)  
Weapons:None/Two 9 inch plasma cannons

XTC-90D Hyperjet:Ruler of the skies.  
The XTC-90D Hyperjet, or XT60, claims itself to be the peak of personal protection “on both sky and land”. This technological monster prides itself on the 3Ms:maximum fuel efficiency, maximum destructive power, and maximum stealth. The XT60 has a fully equipped radio station, small resting quarters, water-efficent bathroom, nuclear fusion reactor, ammunition and ordinance storage, and an escape hatch for a last ditch resort.  
Maximum fuel efficiency: The XT60's power efficiency is undisputed as the best so far, lasting a maximum of two months on just a fifth of a kilogram of uranium. This means that with one kilogram of uranium, the XT60 can last for ten months in the air!  
Maximum destructive power:The XT60 has six to eight fully retractable weapons: Four standard issue 53-B plasma 4 inch cannons, two Orion rocket launchers, and two hidden self-propelling nuclear guided (SPNG) missles. This huge range of weapons make the XT60 combat efficient at any range, disintegrating targets twelve kilometres away with SPNG missles, blasting enemy planes out of the sky with Orion rockets, and tearing aircraft and ordinance apart at close range with the four powerful plasma cannons.  
Maximum stealth: The XT60 has an innovative new feature that puts all other camoflague ideas to shame:Self-imitating camoflague stealth (SISC) panels! These panels use a negligible amount of power to change the colour of the XT60 to its surroundings almost instantly, allowing for maximum potential for recon flights and ambushes! And if that wasn't enough, the experimental Holographic-Inducing Invisibility Array (HI2A) allows the plane to be undetectable to the naked eye for up to a minute! Now that's stealth!

Manufacturer:Xeno-Tactic industries  
Role: Recon/Close air and ground support/assault/military escort  
Initial manufacturing:100 planned, 150 made (due to high demand)  
Current numbers:450-500  
Weapons:Stated above

XT-45A:The failed interceptor  
The XT-45A, also known as just X45, was specially designed for Overwatch for the second omnic war, only to be obliterated by the FS-01s of the omnics. Most of the plans were either lost with time, or burnt to avoid the design falling into omnic hands. As a result, information about this aircraft is scarce at best. What we do know about this aircraft is that it was originally designed to intercept the FS-01s that were pushing the ground forces back, but its rushed design and late appearance into the second omnic war made it ineffective in every aspect, doing little to help Overwatch and its forces. It was a tandem wing aircraft, armed with dual plasma cannons and one laser turret. It's primary objective was to get to the frontlines as quickly as possible, and thus its structure was designed for speed. However, X45s were no match for the FS-01s that ripped the experimental jets apart, thus ending the extremely short production of these jets. It is known that only a few are left in the Overwatch headquarters, if any are left at all.  
Manufacturer:XenoTactic Industries  
Role: Interceptor  
Initial manufacturing:100 planned, 200 made.  
Current numbers: 0-10  
Weapons: Two nine-inch plasma cannons and one anti-air defense laser turret

XT-30B: Transportation at its best!  
The XT-30B, alias XT30, is a transport craft specially designed to transport a huge number of troops for its size. Armed with only a single ballistic turret, this craft is both fragile and weak, and escorts are almost always needed to protect the crafts. However, these crafts can carry up to 200 men per craft, allowing for easier and quicker mass transportation. It has a slightly faster speed than most conventional aircraft, thus making the XT30 a preferred choice for military transportation.

Manufacturer:Xeno-Tactic Industries  
Role:Transportation of troops or equipment  
Initial manufacturing:200 planned, 5,000 made (international sales)  
Current number:10,000 to 12,000

Eindeckr 310-F:As basic as it gets!  
The E310-F, or E3F, is a basic yet efficient airplane that has survived decades, it's first model designed during World War 1. This basic aircraft copies the Mustang, but adds a lot of much needed improvements. With the help of modern technology, the E3F is the most versatile and the best well-rounded aircraft, great for all kinds of roles. Its basic design allows for custom adjustments, and different copies of E3F are commonly found. Below are some versions of the modified E3Fs:  
E3F-M: For military use, makes up around 60% of Overwatch's Air Forces.  
E3F-C: Used for civilian transportation, interior expanded for more capacity.  
E3F-G: Used for transportation of cargo and goods, loading ramp added to the rear of the plane and special cushioning added to the interior.

However, its flexibility means that the E3F isn't specialised in any role, and more specialised aircraft will be much more effective than the E3F in their own areas. But for a country's military, the E3F is a good and reliable aircraft to use. 

Manufacturer: Ein and Dek Industries  
Role: Anything and everything!  
Initial manufacturing: 50 planned, 5,000 produced due to extremely high demand  
Current numbers:  
15,000 in military use  
9,000 in civilian use  
Weapons: Usually none/customised by owner. 

 

 

FS-01”Brute”:Pure power, Pure victory.  
This aircraft takes advantage of the ballistic missles and bullets of yesterday. Nicknamed ‘brute’ by any soldier who is unfortunate enough to meet it, this aircraft has a very unique manufacturer and owner:the omnics.  
Its design is plain and simple; a triplane with around five machine guns on each side, five 50 pound bombs, and two chain guns attached to the undersides of each wing. This aircraft is seen to hover close to the ground, gunning down enemy infantry as bullets and plasma shots fill it with holes. As a last insult to the enemy, this aircraft will self-destruct and horribly damage anyone and anything within a 5 metre radius. Although being vulnerable to almost any type of plasma and laser weapon, as well as any advanced form of anti-air ballistic defenses, the aircraft's strength lies in numbers. It's relatively simple design (compared to modern aircraft) allows for mass production, and waves of these FS-01 will almost certainly overwhelm any enemy, as shown in the second omnic war. The only way to drive off these aircrafts is to shoot them down from a distance, which many militaries have done effectively and efficiently. Despite the high number of casualties, the omnics still continue to use this outdated aircraft.

Manufacturer: Unknown/Omnics/Omnia  
Role: Close air-ground support (CAGS)/Bomber  
Initial manufacturing: Unknown  
Current numbers: 10,000 to 15,000 (estimate)  
Weapons: Usually thirty machine guns of unique design, five bombs/torpedos, twelve chain guns of unknown design.


End file.
